


Algea's Nest

by cuckooky



Series: Ripping off Love, Death, and Robots ft. Bangtan [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bangtan in Space, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dark, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Mystery, OT7, Orgy, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Riding, Science Fiction, based off of love death and robots so, incorrect space ship anatomy i'm sure, like major angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooky/pseuds/cuckooky
Summary: They don't know how they got there. Jin thinks something went wrong at the Jump Point. Namjoon doesn't really care. All he knows is that it's his job as captain and leader to protect his crewmates/bondmates, and hewillget them home.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Series: Ripping off Love, Death, and Robots ft. Bangtan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542955
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	Algea's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i purposefully left out some tags on this fic and the au because it would spoil a major plot element! please take care of yourself!

Namjoon wakes last. 

The voices in his head are far and distant, and he can feel someone trying to pull him out of his daze. Everything seems to be going in slow motion, sounds muffled and lights blurred.

But then he hears a distinctly recognizable voice say, “Gently now,” and he starts to remember who he is and where he’s supposed to be. 

“Careful, he’s still coming off the effects of the tank.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I got it,” says someone else, and though Namjoon can’t quite place it, he knows well enough to scoff at the tone. 

“Disrespectful,” he mutters, and that earns him a laugh from somewhere. 

“Even with tank sickness he knows you’re a brat, Kook.” 

_ Kook _. That’s a name he knows.

“Maybe I should just put him back under.”

“Brat!” 

“Come on, baby,” Jin whispers. “We’re here.” 

Namjoon’s eyes open slowly, the light pouring in, and Jin stands in front of him, kind face leaning in to give him a kiss. “Jin…” Namjoon breathes.

“That’s me. Are you okay?” 

Namjoon nods. “Dizzy.” 

“Yeah, I know. Jimin’s having trouble coming off of it too. You’ll be okay soon.” 

“Where is he?”

“Over here.”

Namjoon looks up to find a sickly looking Jimin waving at him from the crew seats. Taehyung is cupping his face sweetly, no doubt trying to ease the pain for him. Not much any doctor can do about tank sickness, though. 

“Come on,” Taehyung says with a wave of his hand. “I need to check you out too.”

“Can’t check me out from there?” 

Taehyung rolls his eyes, and Namjoon can hear Jin snicker behind him. “Can you not flirt for once and come over here so you don’t die?”

“I’m not gonna die. Just have a headache.” 

Namjoon sits beside Jimin anyway, letting Taehyung examine the both of them thoroughly. Eventually Taehyung shrugs and sighs, and he puts his medical kit away. “Drink this,” he says, handing the both of them a vial of blue liquid. “You’ll be better in an hour or two.”

Namjoon and Jimin drink it obediently. 

“Okay.” Namjoon stands a little faster than necessary, earning an annoyed huff from Taehyung. He sways, but that doesn’t stop him. “Let’s get to work.” 

“Uh, about that…” 

“What?”

Jin looks at him from across the ship with worry, sharing mysterious glances with the rest of his crewmates. 

“What?” he repeats. 

“I’ll get Yoongi,” Jin replies cryptically, and suddenly Namjoon is nervous that something has gone terribly wrong.

When Yoongi and Jin return, he comes to find out that, well, something _ is _ terribly wrong. 

“We ended up off course.”

“Huh?”

“We’re in the Ater Sector. Near the Balvora System.” 

Namjoon blinks. Then it hits him. 

“_ What? _” 

“It’ll be alright―”

“How the _ fuck _ did this happen? Balvora? How did we end up here? How the fuck is this alright?” 

“Look, I know, but something must’ve gone wrong with at the Jump Point―”

“There’s no way. Sure, the jumps may get us off by a few systems, but _ light years _? We’re on the other side of the fucking galaxy!” 

Jin takes a step forward, his boots clanking on the metal of the ship. He reaches a comforting hand out to Namjoon and begs him to calm down and listen. 

“I know,” he says soothingly, “but shit happens. This isn’t unheard of, is it?” 

“I have never heard of it,” Jimin supplies helpfully. 

Jin sends him a scathing look, and Jimin ducks behind Jungkook. Namjoon sits on a passenger bench, his knees weak from stress. This is _ his _ crew. _ His _ mates. It’s _ his _job to keep them safe. And now what?

Jin―who he swears his able to read his mind―pulls him into a tight embrace. “It’ll be okay,” he whispers. “I know we might not have a lot going for us, but we have each other, and we’ve always managed to get through, haven’t we?” 

Namjoon nods. Jin is right. They’ve gotten through some weird, terrible stuff. They can get through this. 

“And it’s not _ so _ bad,” Jungkook says. “We’ve got plenty of food and water reserves, and we’ve got the best damn captain to lead us back to civilization.” 

Namjoon laughs and opens his arms, beckoning Jungkook in for a much needed hug. Jungkook’s eyes light up, and he takes the opportunity gleefully, falling right into his arms. “I love you,” Namjoon mutters into his neck, and he can feel Jungkook’s heart race just a bit faster. 

Noise from the pit door capture his attention, and he sees Hoseok walking in looking a little distressed. “Bad news,” he says, and Namjoon’s not sure how much more bad news he can take in such a short span of time.

“We’ve got damage to the hull and engine bay. It’ll take me some time to fix it.” 

“I can help you,” Jungkook chimes in.

Hoseok nods. “And Jungkook can help me. But with the two of us, and possibly Yoongi”―Yoongi shakes his head with a hard no―“it’ll still take a while.” 

“Then I’ve got good news for all of you!” Jin exclaims, standing up from his sit beside Namjoon. “I’m pretty sure there’s a repair station around here.” 

“...well that’s convenient.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“Yoongi, go check.”

Yoongi obeys, heading to the center console to examine the sector map. The hologram lights up with different shades of blue and orange, giving everyone a perfect display of their whereabouts. There’s not much―a lone checking station, and of course the Balvora System, but even that’s small. But not too far from them is indeed a repair station. 

“Who is it that said Jin is always right?”

“Me,” Jin answers. “You’re welcome.”

“Hoseok,” Namjoon says, Jungkook still cuddled tightly in his arms, “do you think you can get us there?” 

Hoseok shrugs. “Probably. You’re gonna have to let my sidekick go, though.” 

“Sidekick? Really?” 

“Come on. I’ll suck your dick later as a thank you.” 

That gets Jungkook moving, and he’s breaking himself out of Namjoon’s arms. 

“Inappropriate, guys,” Yoongi says, but that only earns him a, “You can join too!” from Jungkook, and the two of them are disappearing. 

“I hate them,” he mutters.

“It’s okay, Yoon. We know you don’t.” 

The ship starts to rock under them, and Namjoon feels kind of stupid for not realizing that they have been stationary for all this time. He’s just so used to assuming that, well, if they’re floating around in space, they should be _ moving _. The ship lurches, and Namjoon stumbles, but pretty soon it’s moving fairly consistently. 

The repair station comes into view far faster than he anticipated, and Namjoon double checks the map. He supposes he misread the coordinates because sure enough, it lines up, and Jungkook and Hoseok are calling for them to strap in. They release a beam to the station, and once they’re all secured, it starts pulling them in.

_ “Welcome, Ship: Bangtan. Captain: Kim Namjoon _ ,” says an automated voice, _ “to Sector: Ater. Repair Station ID: 061313. Please wait until transport is secured before exiting.” _

There’s a pause, a rattle, and the sway of the ship as it settles. 

_ “Transport secured.” _

Hoseok and Jungkook are the first ones out of their seats, their buckles hitting the ship with a loud, metal-on-metal _ clang _. “Come on. Wanna get out of here.” 

“Running isn’t going to make the ship fix itself any faster.”

“I know, Jin, but maybe it’ll get _ me _ there faster so _ I _ can fix the ship.” 

“Man,” Taehyung says as they watch the two exit, “he gets cranky when we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere.”

“You say it like we took a wrong turn.”

“I mean, technically speaking, we did, didn’t we?” 

Yoongi stares at Taehyung a few seconds before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t you need to go resupply your stuff or something?”

“Oh yeah!” Taehyung says and dashes away. 

Namjoon stands, patting Yoongi on the shoulder. “C’mon. Why don’t you get off and cool down a bit?”

“I have work to do.”

“Yoongi…” 

“Well the ship’s not gonna reroute itself, is it?” 

Namjoon follows Yoongi to the cockpit as he begins tracing the flight pattern. “Yoon…” he starts gently.

“Don’t. This is on me, okay? And I’ll fix it.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself.” Namjoon slides into the seat next to him. “No one could’ve expected this.” 

“It shouldn’t have happened at _ all _ , Joon,” Yoongi replies sternly, his eyes fixed with rapt attention on the symbols that appear rapidly before him. Namjoon can’t decipher any of them. “ _ I’m _ in charge of navigations. _ I _was supposed to make sure we got where we were going. And I didn’t. Who else can you blame?” 

Namjoon sighs, eyes turning briefly to look out the front window. The stars are distant, but they still dot the universe beautifully. There’s a colorful nebula painting the expanse of darkness, and Namjoon is always taken aback at how magnificent space truly is.

“You can blame me,” he says, eyes still trained on the vastness before him. “It’s my job to check and double check. To make sure everything is in order. To make sure my crewmates are _ safe _.” 

“Joon―”

“To make sure my _ loved ones _ are safe.” 

Namjoon offers him a sad smile and leans in to kiss him. It’s short but powerful, and the two break away only to press their foreheads together in a moment of closeness. 

“I’m sorry,” Namjoon whispers. 

“Me too.” 

“We’ll be okay.” 

“I know.” 

Their moment is interrupted by the approaching steps of Jin, his footfalls echoing loudly around the ship. “Everything okay in here?” 

“Never been better,” Yoongi replies sorely. 

Jin scoffs. “C’mon. You need to eat.” 

“Not hungry,” they reply simultaneously, and Jin gives them the scariest look. More frightening than finding out they were floating around in space, honestly. 

“I will force this down your throats myself. Come on.” 

Yoongi and Namjoon exchange a look before heaving themselves out of their seats as if Jin were physically pulling them along. They talk hurriedly and hushed, blatantly ignoring the way Jin tries to steer the topic onto anything else. They’ve only just made it into the cafeteria of the repair station when Jin finally says, “I will murder both of you. You can be stressed, but for the sake of everyone else, especially the young ones, _ please _ chill out with the doomsday talk.” 

Yoongi and Namjoon frown but nod, knowing full well that he’s right. “Sorry, Jin. Are they doing okay?” 

“Do you think they’re doing okay? Jungkook’s probably doing the best, but only because he has stuff to do with Hoseok. You left the other two hanging and I can only do so much.” 

Namjoon lets out another tired sigh. Jin’s right (as always). He’s supposed to be the face, the leader. He’s supposed to guide his mates through times like these. 

“Ah, fuck. You’re right. I should’ve―”

“Nope,” Yoongi says, cutting him off quickly.

“But I―”

“What did you just tell me, huh? This is a _ team _ effort, okay? You’re not in this alone, Joon. We love you.” 

Namjoon nods. “I love you too.” 

“C’mon,” Jin says. “They’re waiting.”

Jin takes them both by the hand and leads them to the table where the rest of the crew awaits. The cafeteria is empty save for them, white tables and tiles looking industrial and eerie, and Namjoon’s not used to such an abandoned station. Guess that’s how it is on the edge of the universe. 

“Hey, baby,” Namjoon greets, slipping his arm over Taehyung’s shoulder as Yoongi does the same to Jimin. “How’re you holding up?” 

Taehyung shrugs and scoots closer to his side.

“What’s for dinner?” 

“Whatever we want,” Hoseok says. “There’s a whole army of bored kitchen bots that are dying to make a feast.”

Jungkook grins. “I’m okay with a feast.”

“That’s ‘cause your stomach is bottomless, sweetie.”

Beeping and rattling erupts from the kitchen, and Namjoon watches as robots bustle around, preparing whatever recipes have been stored into their hard drive. No doubt Hoseok asked for a round of everything. They move in perfect sync, and it isn’t long before food is being placed in front of the seven men. It’s the only hint of color in the otherwise monochrome room, and Namjoon might have some philosophical remark to say about it if he weren’t so damn hungry.

The food is good, though there’s a metallic-y taste underneath it―a certain un-foodlike quality that stings Namjoon’s taste buds, but he boils it down to expired food packets in a wasting station. There’s probably very little restocking around here. 

Once everyone has had their fill, Jin mentions that they should start looking into the accommodation rooms. He’s met with brief resistance by Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok―all of whom want to continue working―but they’re rebutted by logical arguments and pouty faces. (“Please?” Jimin whined. “We just want you all to take a rest.”) 

The rooms are luxurious and spacious, perfect for a group of seven. It’s convenient, Namjoon thinks, but most accommodation rooms are stupidly large anyway because stations are usually overcrowded and far larger crews are expected to share a bed.

The rest of the crew is a bit more upbeat than Namjoon would have predicted. Taehyung is humming pleasantly as he changes, and Jungkook is harmonizing with him from the bathroom. Hoseok is laughing loudly at Jin’s plethora of terrible jokes, and even Yoongi―who’s notorious for his seriousness in even the most light-hearted situations―is cracking a smile. It’s odd, considering their predicament, but Namjoon can’t help but feel at ease. Yes, everything about their situation is a little worse than awful, but when they’re together, Namjoon doesn’t really mind at all. 

Granted, as leader and captain, there’s still a nagging fear in him―a worry about what his next move is―but the rest of them are quick to sniff it out, and they’re all eagerly comforting him before he really has time to get inside his own head. 

“Joonie,” Taehyung croons sweetly, peppering his face with the softest of kisses (that’s one of the things Namjoon loves most about Tae; he’s all tactile comfort and it never fails to make him smile), “all this worrying is going to leave a permanent crease in your forehead.” 

“Sorry. You know me. I think worrying is one of my defining traits.” 

“Concerned,” Jungkook corrects. “But you don’t always have to worry so hard.”

“How can I not?”

“Because, despite where we are, we’re _ safe _ ,” Jin says. “ _ You’re safe _.” 

“And, speaking objectively, of course,” Yoongi adds, “you did your job just fine, and you still are.” 

A warm, hazy feeling fills Namjoon’s heart at his mates’ reassuring words. _ We’re safe, and that’s all that matters _. 

“It’s okay, love,” Jin sings, mouth on his neck. Namjoon’s skin lights up.

“Relax, Joon,” Jungkook says as he straddles him. “Let us take care of you.” 

“But Kook―”

“Please?” 

He gives him the cutest pout, big, brown eyes staring into his soul, and, really, who is Namjoon to say no?

“O-Okay,” he breathes. 

There are two many hands on him, and he doesn’t know where to look, so he shuts his eyes instead, focusing on the sensations. The way his arm tingles under Jimin’s loving strokes. The way his face heats up as Hoseok whispers a mix of sweet nothings and dirty profanities in his ear. The way his dick starts to harden under the careful rolling of Jungkook’s hips. 

His clothes start to come off―by who’s doing he’s not sure. All he knows is that his stomach is doing somersaults at so much skin-on-skin contact, and Namjoon is way too weak for this. 

“Namjoon,” Hoseok says, his voice soft in his ear, “feeling good?” 

“Y-Yeah. Very.” 

“You’re about to feel a lot better, I promise.”

“W-Wha―_ oh _.” 

Namjoon knows his mates so well, and he’s been with them enough times to know that that’s _ definitely _ Jimin’s lips around him right now (when did they even get his boxers off?). Jimin sucks slow and steady, not a little bit rushed or frantic, his actions focused solely on Namjoon’s pleasure. 

His hands reach out, burying themselves in Jimin’s soft head of hair. Jimin preens, eager to please, and picks up his pace just a little more. It’s wet, and he’s drooling when he comes up for air, but Namjoon wouldn’t have it any other way. He beckons Jimin in for a quick kiss, his free hand giving him a few thankful strokes on his neglected cock. Jimin whines, and his head falls onto Namjoon’s chest, breathing heavily. 

Namjoon’s chest rumbles with laughter, and he strokes Jimin’s head lovingly until he’s able to get back up. “Love you,” Jimin whispers against his mouth.

Namjoon means to respond, really, but suddenly there’s an overwhelming tightness enveloping him, and he’s looking over Jimin’s shoulder to see a very messy looking Jungkook sinking onto him. He swears they’ll make him lose his mind.

Jimin rolls off of him, scooped up by Hoseok, and Namjoon has free access to grip Jungkook’s thighs tightly. “J-Joon…” he moans. “Feels good…” 

“Yeah, me too, baby. You’re doing so good like that.” 

Jungkook blushes at the praise, driven to work harder. “Am I good?” he asks, voice strained with pleasure. 

“So good,” Namjoon says, like it’s only the two of them in the room. “My best boy.” 

“Namjoon!”

Jungkook rides him harder, egged on by Namjoon’s compliments and teasing hands from elsewhere. Someone tries to touch his cock―Jungkook’s the prettiest when he cums―but he bats them away, saying, “No! Wanna… _ fuck _ ―Wanna cum from just his cock,” and of course he’s met with _ more _ praise because he really is their best boy. 

“Wanna see you cry, Jungkookie,” Jimin says. “You’re so pretty.” 

“S-Stop. I’m gonna―”

Yoongi likes the game, and he gives Jungkook’s nipples a few harsh pinches. “You’re making Joonie feel so good, baby. You’re such a good boy.” 

“I’m, _ I’m _―” 

“You can cum, baby.” 

Jungkook does, his eyes rolling back into his head as he falls apart on Namjoon’s chest. They kiss him sweetly, coddling him until he’s resting soundly on the pillow beside Jin. 

Their attention turns back to Namjoon soon after. He’s still hard, and this is about him, isn’t it?

“It’s my turn,” Jimin whines, already climbing on top of him. “Feel so _ empty _.” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, baby.”

Jimin’s absolutely wicked, they all know, and only gives him a mischievous glance. “That’s part of the fun, _ daddy _.” 

“_ Jimin _…” 

As Jimin lines up, Hoseok brings a slender finger to Namjoon’s lips. He strokes him softly before asking, “Can I fuck your mouth, baby?”

Namjoon doesn’t even consider saying no. He opens up his mouth without so much as another word, tongue hanging out in wait. 

“You’re so _ good _.” 

(Namjoon likes the praise too.) 

Hoseok gently fucks his mouth as Jimin fucks down onto him, and Namjoon is so full of pleasure it’s dreamlike. He always feels good with them, but for some reason he feels especially good today. Maybe he’s high on endorphins. Maybe he’s high on them.

Jimin rides him hard, whining like he’s unable to stop. Taehyung is beside him, licking his ear and saying who-knows-what to him, but it’s enough to have him trembling on Namjoon. Jimin takes one hand and wraps it around Taehyung’s cock, fisting him at the same rate he’s riding Namjoon.

The sensations are too much, and Namjoon can feel himself succumbing to the approaching apex of pleasure. He pulls off of Hoseok’s cock to take a breath and says, “Gonna cum.”

Hoseok caresses his head lovingly. “Cum, baby. But you gotta finish what you started.” 

Namjoon nods, opening his mouth wide to let Hoseok back in. Hoseok grips his hair a little roughly, starting to thrust into him. Namjoon whines, trying his best to hold off, but it’s not happening. He chokes around Hoseok as he climaxes, pumping Jimin full of cum. 

Jimin doubles over, collapsing on top of him as he orgasms, Taehyung following close behind. Hoseok doesn’t stop thrusting into him, the sight of three of his bondmates orgasming just drive him closer. “Gonna cum,” he says, and Namjoon pulls his closer. “_ Fuck _.” 

“Shit, that was good,” Jin says from the other side of the bed. Yoongi hums in agreement, looking very content in Jin’s lap. 

“Did you…” Namjoon trails off, voice hoarse from Hoseok’s punishing pace. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Yoongi and I couldn’t wait for you to finish. It was just too good a show.” 

Yoongi stretches, almost catlike, and curls up beside Jungkook. “_ Very _ good.” 

Jin and Hoseok take turns cleaning everybody up, and they fit easily under the covers, Namjoon squished in the middle. He feels the gentle lull of sleep pulling him under, so he says, “I love you,” to no one in particular while he still has the chance. 

* * *

Namjoon dreams of his mates, as he normally does, his heart full of warmth and love. The bond within him hums happily, just as pleased to imagine Jimin singing while he’s wrapped up in Jin’s arms at home. Or how Yoongi and Taehyung look when they’re bickering over dinner in the kitchen. He dreams of Jungkook’s laugh when he beats everyone at video games. He dreams of the several times Hoseok has tried to teach him how to dance, but Namjoon has absolutely no rhythm, and he’ll never learn. 

But then his dreams start to morph―a darker tone framing the outlines of his slumber. Something pulls deep inside him, something that _ screams _ at him that it’s all wrong. It’s all terribly wrong. 

There’s pain, nothing but immense, abhorrent pain, running through his veins and down through his very soul. He hears the screams of his mates, but he can’t see them, and though he tries to call out for them, his voice is muffled. 

Something within him breaks―a wretched feeling that threatens to turn him inside out. He searches for them, but there’s nothing there. It’s so dark, so cold, so _ empty _. In the entire known universe, Namjoon feels nothing but pure loneliness, like someone replaced his heart with a black hole. 

His eyes shoot open, mind racing and heart pumping. He looks around frantically only to see all six of his bondmates sleeping peacefully beside him, but that broken feeling inside him remains. If anything, it gets stronger, more violent as he looks at them. He smothers the urge to throw up. 

“W-What… What’s happening?” he asks to the darkness. He climbs out of bed, distraught, his legs feeling thin and weak. 

“Namjoon? Are you okay?” Jin’s groggy voice says from the bed, and Namjoon presses himself against the room’s wall in fear, the bond in him telling him that that is _ not _ Jin. Jin. Jin. Where is Jin? 

“I… Who are you?” 

“What are you talking about, love? It’s me.” 

“N-No! You’re not… You’re not him! Who―_ What _ are you?” 

“Namjoon, sweetie,” Jin, or, not-Jin, says, stepping closer to him.

“_ Don’t! _ You better tell me what’s going on right now!” 

Not-Jin takes a deep breath. “It’ll be okay, Joon. I just need you to relax for me. Everything will be fine.” 

“Everything's _ not _ fine! Where is he? Where’s Jin? And where are the rest of them?”

“They’re right here, hon.” 

Namjoon grows frantic, the wrongness inside him causing him to double over in pain. Jin rushes over to help, but Namjoon throws him off. “_ Tell me _.” 

Jin gives him a sad, desperate look. “I… I can’t.” 

“What do you mean you can’t? What’s going on? Where am I?” 

“I told you at the beginning. You’re in the Ater Sector.” 

“So? That means absolutely _ nothing _ to me! _ Where _? How did I get here?” 

“I didn’t lie to you. You’re in Ater Sector. Just a little farther than I let on.” 

“How far?” Namjoon asks quietly.

Not-Jin pulls up a diagram of a map, the contents of the universe pouring into the room in colors of purple, white, and blue. “This is your home planet,” he says, pointing to a little green dot on the map. “And this”―he zooms out, farther and farther and farther until they’re not even in the same galaxy anymore, and Namjoon gasps―“is where we are.” 

“H-How?” 

“Like I said when you first got here. It’s an error with the Jump Point. Everyone who ends up here runs into the same error.” 

“You mean… there are others here?” 

“There were.” 

Namjoon gulps, the feeling inside him ready to swallow him. “Where are they?” 

“I’m not sure that’s an answer you’re ready to hear, Namjoon.” 

“You better fucking tell me right now,” Namjoon snarls. He lunges at Not-Jin before backing away, an agonizing sensation searing through his head. 

“You’re not ready!”

“I will be the judge of that!” 

Not-Jin sighs deeply and shakes his head, tears beginning to slip down his face. “Please know that I’m sorry,” he says, and then his voice begins to morph into something else. It’s foreign and distorted, and it echoes all around him. 

_ “I care for all those who end up here,” _it says as the world beneath Namjoon begins to crumble. He looks at the bed and watches as his not-mates disappear, and the bed falls into a void below. 

The window cracks and shatters before him, and though he’s expecting the vaccum of space to suck him away, it never comes. Instead the decorations of stars and asteroids, nebulas and supernovas give way to an orange sky littered with strings and nets, all of it making a massive web that goes on for an eternity. Each net holds something―a ship. Namjoon looks down to find he’s standing on a net of his own, the ground beneath him soft and surreal. 

He takes a few steps and turns around, heart in his throat. There is his ship―torn in half, only the front hull left. He lurches and falls with a _ thud _, unable to make sense of what he’s seeing. 

_ “I’m sorry, Namjoon.” _

“I-I―”

Namjoon chokes on his tears. Something terrible claws at his chest, threatening to rip him open from inside out. 

The hydraulic tanks are still there, but they’re terribly damaged. Half destroyed and crushed, and it’s with a wail that Namjoon sees that the only in-tact tank is his. He sits up on weak knees, trying his best to move forward because he _ has to see _. 

_ “Don’t,” _ says the voice. _ “Please.” _

“They’re―” 

Namjoon treads the first tank, and bile rises in his throat. He ducks away, unable to look further. “_ Jin _ ,” he cries, the only word he’s managed. “Oh god, oh _ god _.” He moves to the next tank, even as the voice begs him not to. He has to see. He has to see with his own eyes. This can’t be real. It can’t. None of this is real. 

He wants none of it to be real. He _ needs _ it to be some terrible dream, but pain inside him lets him know that it’s reality. That they were subject to the error. That they crashed, and only he survived. Namjoon sobs into the void, voice crying out in anguish. 

He cries for Jin, his first love, his rock. For Jimin, his angel. For Jungkook, his baby who never failed to make him laugh. He cries for Yoongi, his other half. He cries for Taehyung, for his eccentric and excitable ways, and he cries for Hoseok, his best friend. 

“I-It’s not… It’s not real!” he screams. “Give them back to me! Give them back!” 

_ “I’m sorry, Namjoon.” _

“No! No! Give them back to me! Who are you? Who even are you? Why did we end up here? This is your fault!” 

_ “I’m Algea, and this is my Nest. I did not wish this upon you, I promise. I care for you.” _

Tears fall freely from Namjoon’s face, stinging the ground with pain and grief. His heart howls just as loudly as he does, yearning to see his bondmates just one more time. Just _ once _. 

_ “It’s okay. Just close your eyes. I’ll make it go away.” _

* * *

Namjoon wakes up last. His head rings the way it does when he has a bad dream. Everything is blurry and muffled around him, and he can’t remember where he is.

“Gently now,” a sweet voice says. He knows that voice. He reaches out blindly, finding himself unable to open his eyes yet.

“Jin?”

“Careful, love. You’re still coming off the effects of the tank.”

“Ah, shit. My head really hurts.”

He hears Hoseok laugh. “The tank’ll do that to you. Don’t worry. Tae can check you out. He’s with Jimin right now.” 

He smiles. “Where’s Kook? And Yoongi?”

“Right here, Joonie!” 

Namjoon opens his eyes slowly, blinking to reveal the two of them greeting him with easy smiles. “Where are we?” 

“Well, about that…”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to make the ending more graphically detailed and add more exposition but i basically wrote for two straight days and my mind started crashing so i might come back and add what i didn't but ya know. for those of you who didn't know, this was heavily inspired by the episode Beyond the Aquila Rift from Love, Death, and Robots
> 
> anyway i really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
